


Team MMRY: The Light Music Huntresses!

by TheTrashiestManAlive



Category: K-On!, RWBY
Genre: 3am Ideas are bad, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Maybe relationships later you thirsty readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestManAlive/pseuds/TheTrashiestManAlive
Summary: The Light Music Club of Sakuragaoka High are taken away from their place in fiction to another, while Team RWBY has to deal with the annoying parts, like training schoolgirls to be dangerous huntresses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Into the Closet

Today was incredibly weird. The first thing that tipped Mio off was that Yui actually wanted to practice instead of have cake and tea. Not only were the snacks and drinks not out, they had been replaced by a hole in reality that lead into someone’s closet.

Mio just stared, unable to form the words to describe what she was thinking. She babbled a bit before pointing at Ritsu, who was nervously eyeing the portal from her drumset.

“What did you do!?” Mio just yelled. Ritsu put both of her hands up in surrender. 

“I didn’t do that! It was like that when I got here!” Ritsu exclaimed. “Yui was feeding it our snacks, and then Mugi started to join her! I thought they were crazy! This whole thing is crazy!”

“Should we call Sawa-chan…” Mio stopped mid sentence as she looked over her shoulder to see the hole start to widen. Before she could utter another word,some strange force pushed them into the hole, landing them inside the closet. Now thoroughly covered in crumbs and icing, Mio watched as Yui stood up to see the portal close behind them. 

“GIITA!” Yui scrambled to the wall where the portal used to be, slamming her fists against the drywall. “GIVE HIM BACK!” She wailed. The others couldn’t hear the footsteps coming towards the door

“Are you locked in the closet again, you adorable little… ” Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi turned to see a girl with long white hair, staring at them as they were piled up in the closet. Barely able to move as the girl stared at them.

At this point, Mio was trying to hide from her cold stare,while Mugi, ambivalent to the actual situation at hand, was waving towards the stranger. Yui was curled into a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth as Ritsu tried to console her. 

The girl squeezed her way into the closet, and closed the door behind her, waving her hand as a purple symbol floated against the door. 

“ I have three questions. First of all, Who are you?” she glared directly at Mio.

“My n...name is Mio, and these are my friends Yui, Ritsu and Mugi” Mio said, still shocked at the white haired girl staring down at her. Mio wished she hadn’t gone to school that day. The white haired girls stare, and the sword on her hip made it so much worse. 

“That.. doesn’t help a lot” the white haired girl continued with the questions. “Who is this Gitah? Are they part of your group?”

Mio sighed “Gitah is Yui’s guitar, she’s very attached”. Mio looked back, and Ritsu had managed to calm her down. Yui had gone from grief to catatonic. 

The girl sighed “I can see that” She ran her hands through her hair “how in the world did you get into my closet?

Mio just shrugged, now less afraid of this girl that would not stop questioning them. She looked back and watched Ritsu stand up and point at the girl in the doorway.

“You need to shut up lady” Ritsu pointed at the girl in the doorway as she spoke. “We don’t know who you are or where we are, can you at least tell us that?”

The girl just looked at ritsu with her eyes wide. “ How do you not know who I am?”

“How would I know who you are?” Ritsu put her hands on her hips, a look of annoyed rage that Mio had only seen once before, when Satoshi ate all of the ice cream. Mio had visited her house the day it happened, and the only thing she had seen that was more destructive was.. nothing. Mio’s life had not been storied enough to see a force more dangerous than an angry Ristu. 

The girl in white took a step back, and looked at them with confusion in her eyes.

“I’m Weiss Schnee. Of the Schnee Dust company? The largest dust producer in Remnant?” Mio just found that every single person in the room was confused, with Weiss being the most confused of all.

Yui finally turned around, and sniffled, wiping her nose before asking the question that proved it wasn’t a dream

“Remnant?”


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is suspicious of the giggling in her closet, and Weiss is way to defensive about it.

Blake had been hearing things ever since she got home. Voices, giggling, even a laugh or two. What was weird about these sounds is that they were coming from the closet. When she had gone to look, Weiss shut her down.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" She sprinted across the room to stop Blake "It's hiding… everyone's birthday presents! Including yours! Can't have the surprise spoiled" 

Blake had let this go, up until a few minutes later when she started hearing the voices again. And again they were coming from the closet. 

By the time dinner rolled around, Weiss was adamant about not joining the team on there kitchen escapade, saying she had homework for Port that she needed to do. This was even stranger, as Weiss almost never has homework, especially from Port. 

So Blake devised a scheme. It obviously wasn't gifts, as she didn't think Weiss knew anyones birthdays. Also, birthday gifts don't tell each other dumb jokes. She told the rest of her team she would be late too. She actually did have homework, but that wasn't the point. She could visit the lunchroom later, and she needed to know what was going on in that closet. 

She thought she had been hearing things at first, but it wasn't a hallucination. Her brain then went tot the next logical place. Debauchery.

Weiss was so adamant about keeping whoever was in the closet because her teammates would start looking at the perfect princess as a lecher. Blake understood the idea, but she knew Yang would make jokes for a while before getting bored. Ruby would be disgusted at first, like when she found out about Blake's favourite book series.

And so Operation Regicide was a go, and Blake started by doing her homework. She kept her eyes on Weiss, noticing how she was watching Blake like a hawk. Blake told the heiress that she would be going to eat now, then walked out of the room. She started running, not towards the cafeteria, but towards the side of the building that held her team's dorm. 

She scaled the side of the old building easily. And when she peered into the window, she almost fell. 

Weiss had opened the closet, and she was leading four girls towards the door. Blake used this time to spring her trap, as she dove through the window.

Weiss turned towards the comotion, and stared at Blake, horrified that she had been found out.

Blake stared at Weiss.

The girls stared at Blake, whose nose had started bleeding. 

Blake looked at the girls.

“Weiss” Blake stood up from her landing position “You have ten seconds what’s going on before I assume you’ve somehow been kidnapped by four girls with no weapons and beat the crap out of them”

“Look Blake, you would think I was crazy or something if I told you were they came from”

“Try me”

Weiss took a deep breath “You really will think it’s stupid”

“Try me’

“They’re aliens”

Blake had been expecting a lot. Assassins, new huntressess, even random people for a party. She had not been expecting aliens. The four… things were staring at her. They appeared human enough, 

Weiss continued “I found them in the closet while the rest of you guys were out shopping, they don’t know anything”

Blake closed her eyes and shook her head “You cannot be serious right now”

The girl with the bow in her hair whispered to the blonde beside her “is she wearing cat ears?”

Blake was taken aback by the girls forwardness, and her strange lack of understanding of…

Ah, I see. 

Weiss let out a huff, and Blake stood, finally getting a grasp on the situation. Weiss introduced the four girls to Blake, and they struck up a conversation mostly about her ears. It wasn't comfortable, but Blake was able to answer most of them. Mio, who was quiet most of the time, just asked "So who is the White Fang. You keep mentioning them, but we don't know who they are".

Blake just stammered, losing her composure at the girls flipant mentioning of the terrorist group

"They're… misguided. They used to be a civil rights movement, but now they're a group of terrorists." Blake looked down at the floor "I used to work with them"

The rest of the girls stared silently. Mio shuffled toward the faunus and gave her a hug. Blake was surprised, but accepted it. 

Maybe the aliens weren't so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, for the, like, two people who read this. I procrastinated, but I want to get updating more regularly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic and I just ask that you leave a comment. be it criticism, compliments or your favorite type of ice cream


End file.
